It Takes Time to Get It Right
by renisanz
Summary: Ronon “kidnaps” Jennifer on her first day off in ages. Things don't go as he planned. *UPDATE* EPILOGUE added.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** It Takes Time to Get It Right (Glimmer)**  
Author:** renisanz**  
Category:** Romance/Adventure**  
Summary:** Ronon kidnaps Jennifer on her first day off in ages. Things don't go as he planned.**  
Rating:** PG**  
Wordcount:** 5,738**  
Warnings:** Spoilers for Season 5.**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters (save for an OC) or Stargate. This is just for fun, not profit.**  
Notes:** Prompt: Jennifer's first day off in a long time -- Ronon "kidnaps" her for the day. Set after "The Seed." I'm referencing my fic "Breathe In Breathe Out" for a bit of development on Ronon and Jen's relationship. Thanks to **sezjara** and **journeyman07** (even while welcoming a new member into her family) for beta'ing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

—**Chapter 1—**

"Where are you going?"

Jennifer gasped and whipped around to come face to face with a very displeased looking Satedan.

"I'm . . . I was . . . uhm," she stammered, unable to fight the blush that was quickly rising in her cheeks. She was so busted, but she thought she might attempt to salvage the situation. "I was just headed to the infirmary to check a few things and . . . Did you need something?"

"It's your day off," Ronon pointed out.

"Yes, but I was just. . ."

"Going to work?" he supplied, a single dark eyebrow raised in question.

_Maybe,_ but she wasn't ready to lose this battle just yet.

Before she could speak again, Ronon asked, "Did they page you?"

"Well. . .no," she admitted.

"Is someone dying?"

"They could be. . ."

"But they're not now," he stated. "I think they can handle it," he said. By they, Jennifer knew he meant her medical staff. She would not have hired them if she felt they could not do an adequate job of managing the infirmary in her absence.

"Come on," he said, before she could utter another word of protest. He clasped her hand in his, and it took Jennifer a moment to get over the shock of the sudden contact.

Jennifer didn't realize she was frozen in place until Ronon gave her hand a gentle tug. She looked up into his eyes, saw the hint of a smile playing at the corners of his lips before he stated once more, softer this time, "Come with me." The "please" was in his tone.

. . . . . . .

"So, where are we going?" Jennifer asked as she tried to ignore the curious looks she was getting from passers-by as she was led by the hand down the hallways of Atlantis. If Ronon noticed the looks they were getting, he didn't show it. But then, he didn't let other people's opinions bother him.

"Ronon?" Jennifer prodded when he didn't answer.

He glanced down at her, but didn't slow his pace. That smile was at his lips again. "You'll see," was all the explanation that he gave.

Jennifer sighed.

Ronon gave her hand an encouraging squeeze, and her heart quickened to the pace of her feet as she hurried to keep up with Ronon's long, sure stride.

. . . . . . .

Jennifer held up the strips of fabric that were meant to pass for a swimsuit top. Ok, maybe it wasn't so small, but she was sure to feel very exposed when she sported the attire in front of a very handsome Satedan who was waiting just outside the door. His_ bathroom door_, Jennifer thought, looking as she let her gaze drift over the rather spacious room.

Suddenly curious, Jennifer bit her lip in concentration as she slid open the glass door of the cabinet space, above the sink and just below the mirror. She reached for the curious shaped, amber looking bottle, but her hand stopped when she saw a small, cylindrical black bottle in the far corner of the space. She reached for it instead, turning it over in her hand to read the distinctive _English_ lettering.

"Oh my gosh. . ." Jennifer whispered, barely stifling a laugh. _TAG._

A gentle rap on the door startled her, and the bottle nearly slipped from her hands. She caught, it, clutching it to her body, as she blushed furiously.

"You ok in there?" Ronon's deep voice asked.

"Uhm. . Oh. . .yes. I'll be out in a bit," Jen replied. She looked regretfully at the gift bag on the counter.

. . . . . . .

Ronon looked up at the sound of the bathroom door sliding open. He'd been pretty nervous about the soundness of this plan that Sheppard had first suggested. The female expedition members he had talked to had been a lot more helpful and reassuring.

"_Though I am not particularly familiar with the mating customs of the 'Lanteans," Teyla had said, "I believe that she will appreciate most your efforts in this endeavor."_

"_You're saying she'll like it that I _tried_?" Ronon asked for clarity. That didn't sound terribly promising._

_Something tugged one of his dreads, and he looked down to the bright eyes and giggling face of Torren, Teyla's infant son. Ronon carefully put his hands under the child's arm, lifting him from his lap. Torren didn't let go of the hold he had on his dread, though, looking at his quizzically before decided it might be a good thing to chew on._

_Ronon made an amused face and plopped Torren back down in his lap, pulling the hair from his grasp. Torren made a noise of protest, and Ronon cocked his eyebrow at the babe in response._

_Teyla remained silent during the exchange between her son and the Satedan. She smiled when Torren, seeming to realize that Ronon's dread would not be on his feeding menu, stuck his thumb in his mouth instead. _

_Ronon nestled the little one more comfortably against him and leaned back stretching one leg across the length of the sofa on which he sat. refocusing his attention on the discussion at hand. "The Doc's been cooped up in the lab even more after that Wraith parasite. She needs a break."_

"_Yes," Teyla agreed. "She needs to have . . . fun."_

_Ronon nodded, taking time to study the knitting Teyla was working on. She said it was meant to be a sweater for Torren, but the size didn't look quite right, and one sleeve the sleeve she was doing now looked a lot longer than the one she had already completed. He said nothing of it though._

_Teyla then looked up at him, an idea dawning. "Perhaps you should inquire of one of the female members of Jennifer's staff. They most likely share many things in common with Jennifer, or at least they could offer more insight into what actions would be appropriate for you to make your interest known to the doctor."_

_Ronon nodded. That didn't sound so bad. But then he realized that he didn't really know Jennifer's staff well enough to even begin to ask such a thing of one of them. That would leave him where he started._

"_Try asking Nurse Ko," Teyla suggested._

"_You mean Marie?"_

Now, as he took in Jennifer's appearance in the clothes he had gotten for her, he was beginning to feel more sure. Though, he was concerned about the way she lingered in the doorway before walking fully back into the main room of his quarters. She'd taken her hair down and pulled it into a looser ponytail.

"So. . . I guess we're going swimming?" she said, finally. She pulled slightly on the pale green string of the swimsuit top that peeked out from the neck of the sleeveless, yellow shirt that she wore over it. It was a strange sensuality he found in the action, as she unwittingly drew his attention to the smooth skin of her neck.

"Yeah. . .," Ronon nodded, his voice more unsteady than he liked. "This is what your people wear for it, right?"

"Yes, that's right," Jennifer confirmed as she glanced down at her attire. She seemed to be relaxing somewhat.

"So," she continued, eyeing him none too shyly. "What do _you_ wear for swimming?" she asked. She must have wondered at his attire of his usual sleeveless, brown shirt and loose-fitting brown pants.

Ronon leaned down to pick up a large backpack from it's place beside his bed, and then shouldered the bag and turned back to Jennifer before replying, "Nothing," as he took her hand and began heading toward the door.

Ronon was nearly snatched back as Jennifer displayed an unusual amount of strength, not moving when he had pulled her with him. He turned to see her eyes the size of dinner plates, her face growing redder by the second. "What?" he asked, trying hard to keep his face neutral.

"You mean . . .?," Jennifer blinked, shaking her head. He didn't miss the way her eyes lingered on his lower body before darting back up to meet his mirthful eyes.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "Something wrong with that?"

"Oh . . . yeah . . . I'm mean, no. . . if that's your . . . the way you. . .," she stammered.

Cute as he found her when she was flustered, Ronon decided to offer her a bit of comfort. Maintaining his hold on her hand, he adjusted the pack on his other arm, and with his free hand he lifted up the hem of his shirt to reveal the top of his _swim trunks_ that was visible just above the waistband of his pants. Ronon let her take in the sight before dropping his shirt back down.

"I hate you," Jennifer said after a moment, but a smile was already curving the corners of her pretty mouth.

"Mmm," Ronon grunted with a wink.

This time she let him lead her out of the room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**TAG**: a body spray for men that, if one is to believe the commercials, makes the female sex go crazy for the male wearing it. "Bow-chicka-wah-wah."


	2. Chapter 2

—**Chapter 2—**

Jennifer squinted, lifting a hand to shade her eyes from the bright sunlight that flooded into the transporter when the doors opened. She lifted her face, taking in the warming rays as she stepped with Ronon out onto a narrow walkway that ran along the outer edge of the structure. Jennifer peered over the waist-high guard rail and down to the ocean several feet below them and then out across the expanse as it met the horizon. The blue sparkling blue expanse was literally breathtaking.

"Wow," she breathed.

"That's not the best part," Ronon's beard tickled her neck as he spoke, and she shivered. She turned to face him, not expecting him to remain so close behind her. She craned her head back to look into his face, and her breath caught in her throat once more. His eyes were so beautiful in the light—a unique mix of amber and green that reminded her of a mood ring.

Ronon had a strange look on his face. He lowered his head, and leaned his head towards her. _Oh my gosh . . . _Jennifer's heart raced as she was pretty sure he was about to kiss her. She hadn't really prepared herself for this possibility. But before she could stress more over how to respond, his nose passed millimeters away from her cheek, and then down the side of her neck, and she felt the cool sensation as he inhaled the air just above her now goosepimpled skin. He was. . .smelling her?

"Ronon?"

He finally leaned away from her, a quizzical expression on his face. "You smell . . . different," he mumbled.

"Different?" Jennifer repeated, suddenly self-conscious. She turned her head, lifted her shoulder to her nose to get a whiff of what could be so 'different' about her scent. She blushed immediately when she realized what it was. TAG. She must have gotten it on herself when she'd been startled earlier.

"So. . . what's the big surprise?," Jennifer asked, looking away and down the walkway. She did not feel as relieved as she expected when Ronon finally stepped away from her and followed her gaze.

"Come on," he said, taking her hand.

. . . . . . .

_Ronon caught up with the woman in the infirmary one afternoon. When she saw him, she looked and smiled. She was the only other member of the medical staff who didn't cower in his presence. The other was Jennifer. This was the woman who had stood her ground and chosen to stay and assist Carson when he had attempted to remove and explosive tumor from Dr. Watson._

_She must have figured he wasn't there for her, which was understandable, since she quickly looked back down to the sorting task she was doing. She didn't look up again until Ronon stood beside her at the table where she sat._

"_Oh, hello, Ronon," she smiled again._

"_Hey," greeted, trying his best to sound friendly, or at least non-threatening._

"_I think Dr. Keller is at lunch," she said in a calm voice. "If you come back in a few minutes you might catch her then."_

"_I know," Ronon said. He had actually waited until a moment he knew Jennifer would be out of the infirmary (which was quite a rare occurrence nowadays) to come._

"_Oh," Marie said, her smile faltering._

_Ronon figured he'd better get to his point. "I. . . uh . . . wanted to ask you something," he started, "about the Doc."_

_Marie patiently regarded him, waiting for him to continue._

"Oh . . . wow," Jennifer gasped.

She spun around to face Ronon, the brightest smile he'd ever seen lighting her face. Just as quickly, she spun back around, taking more time, he suspected to absorb the sight before her. "I _knew_ there had to be a pool around here somewhere," she said.

"How did you even find it?" she asked as they walked down a short flight of stairs to the level of the pool area.

"I was running out here a while ago and came by it."

"Really?" Jennifer said, cool. The floor sloped down gradually into the pool, and Jennifer stepped cautiously to the edge until the water lapped against the toes of her sandals. She jumped back suddenly and turned into him. "How do you know there's not some creepy-crawling Ancient experiment swimming around in here?"

He couldn't blame her trepidation as he had wondered the same thing. "I asked Zelenka to come check it out. He said it's safe. I swam in it to be sure," he shrugged.

"Uhm, ok," Jennifer mumbled, not sounding as relieved as he hoped.

Ronon decided to give her a little more encouragement.

. . . . .

Jennifer stifled a shriek as her legs came off the ground and a strong arm came around her back to balance her. She whipped her head round to see Ronon's face split in a devilish grin. "What are you doing?!," she asked as she squirmed against him. Instinctively, she threw her right arm around his neck to hang on. A second later she noticed that her skin was in direct contact with his bare upper body. He'd managed to strip down to his swim trunks without her even noticing.

Now he was carrying her towards the water, and she was still fully clothed. "Ronon!" she wrapped her other arm around his neck. Bu the time he stopped walking the water was up to his thighs. "Ok, I'll get in, just. . .not in all my clothes. Please take me back," she pleaded.

"Ok," he said. He turned and waded his way back to the shallow end of the pool.

Jennifer was pretty sure he was enjoying torturing her like this. Still, she secretly enjoyed the feeling of being this close to him, his muscular shoulders beneath her hands. When she felt Ronon lowering her legs to the dry tile of the poolside floor, she was reluctant to let go of him. She willed her arms to come from around his neck, and after a moment her mind won out. She forced herself not to stare at his chest as it was right at her eye level now. She had seen him shirtless dozens of times before, but this was . . . different. Usually she was the one doing all the touching, most often while sewing up such some impressive gash he'd sustained out on a mission or while sparring. And his hands had never before touched and lingered on her hips as there were right now.

She kicked off her sandals and then unbuttoned and shimmied out of the khaki capri pants that Ronon had given here. She'd have to ask him later how he managed to find and pick out all the things he had gotten her. She pulled the tank top over her head and then folded it and the pants and placed it on a bench against the wall.

Jennifer was immensely thankful she had maintained her resolve to start working out after she, Col. Carter and Rodney had escaped from that collapsed mine shaft. So, while she was far from having the stunning physique of Teyla, she still managed to look pretty good in a swimsuit, _particularly this one_, she thought, and wondered again at how Ronon would have known.

. . . . .

_Ronon drew near to his destination near the end of the trade district in one of the larger townships on Mira. It was late evening, and most of the shops had and street vendors had closed down for the night. Light splashed onto the quickly darkening streets from the windows of inns and taverns, which would remain open far into the night. He turned right left onto a narrow side street, and was glad to see the that the window of a particular shop remained illuminated._

_When he entered the building, a bell jingled on the door signaling the arrival to the shopkeeper. He saw her standing on a stepladder, putting away a ream of fabric on a shelf against the wall near the rear of the shop._

"_We are closed," she said, but when she glanced back at the entrance of the store, she froze in place. Her blue eyes widened and quickly warmed to him._

"_Ronon Dex," she beamed, stepping down from the ladder._

_It was Ronon's turn to look surprised as he took in the slight yet noticeable swell of her abdomen. "Seraih Maerek," Ronon smiled in return. The young woman quickly covered the length of the shop and embraced him in a tight hug._

"_It is good to see you. It has been too long," she said after pulling away, seeming to take in his appearance._

"_Likewise," Ronon agreed. He studied her as well. The better part of a year had passed since he'd seen her last, but he was glad that she was well, still surviving in a galaxy had seen so much loss over the last few years. Her hair had grown out considerably, her dark curls now several inches past her shoulders. She had it gathered in a low ponytail to the side, fastened with a bright orange ribbon of cloth._

"_I am sure you did not come all this way to stare at me all evening," Seraih teased him. "I know I've gained a bit of weight."_

_Ronon smirked, rolling his eyes at her cheeky tone. He had missed her sharp sense of humor and directness. "Congratulations," he said, meeting her eye._

"_Thank you," she said, a rosy tint spreading across her freckled cheeks._

"_So," Seraih said after a moment, taking a sit on a nearby stool, "What business do you have for me?"_

"_Something different," Ronon replied, leaning against the counter as he reached to retrieve the papers from his back pocket. The specs he knew she would need._

_Seraih took the proffered pages, and he watched the intrigue play across her features as she first unfolded the pages, and then the curious interest as she took in the images before her._

"_I know it's not your usual thing. . ." Ronon started. He was confident Seraih would appreciate him coming to her with such a challenge. Still he had to sure, "If you can't do it, it's fine."_

_Seraih finally looked up, shooting him a incredulous glare. "When do you need this done?"_

"_How soon can you do it?"_

_Seraih thought for a moment, unconsciously chewing on the end of one of her wayward curls. "I can have these ready for you by the end of the cycle. It will be a bit difficult without the form here but this design lends well to being adjusted to fit once it's made."_

"_Ronon?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_What is her name?" she asked. He couldn't quite place her expression, but it was a strange mix of wonder and speculation. She was understandably curious about what sort of person would warrant him going to such lengths to prepare for a "date."_

_Ronon was silent for a long moment as he looked into Seraih's expectant face. He had never said her name out loud before. She was always "Dr. Keller" or "Doc," as Carson had been. At first it had helped him keep his growing interest in her at bay._

"_Jennifer." He realized then that it no longer mattered if he said her first name out loud or not. He had already fallen long ago._

_. . . . . . ._

Ronon watched as Jen stood at the edge of the pool and smiled. Seraih had done a good job crafting the swimsuit. Though it fit her well, Jennifer shyly wrapped her arms around her mid-section as she hesitantly immersed her bare feet in the water.

"Oh, it's warm," she said, surprised.

"Yeah," Ronon confirmed. Jennifer looked up at him when he spoke, then quickly averted her eyes as she blushed. Maybe she hadn't expected him to be so close to her.

"Come," he said, taking her hands that and pulling them from around herself, leading her out into the water. As he did so he took the opportunity to savor the view of the smooth, exposed skin of her midriff. She was slim, but her body dipped and curved in all the right places in a way that was very pleasing to the eye.

"The water feels amazing," Jennifer sighed, drawing Ronon out of his thoughts. She drew away from him then, reaching her arm out in long strokes, as she swimming to the deeper end of the pool so that her body would be completely submerged in the soothing warmth of the water.

She stopped when she had reached the center of the pool, treading in place. Ronon started swam out to join her. When he had almost reached her, Jennifer's face broke in a devilish grin, and she leaned back and swam away from him in a backstroke motion. Ronon used his size to his advantage, though, shooting his arm out to grab her ankle and gently tugged her back.

Jennifer shrieked and kicked out her other leg, splashing water into his face. He hadn't expected that, and the shock made him loosen his grip in her leg. Jennifer took the opening to turn and start swimming away from him. He was secretly impressed with her agility and speed, as she'd gotten a good distance away before he started swimming after her.

. . . . . . . . . .

It takes time to get it right  
Takes no time to get it wrong.  
I can't believe I didn't see  
The ground was caving in  
Oh, can we just start again?

. . . . . . . .

As Jennifer approached the far edge of the pool, she felt something tickling against her leg. She figured it was a jet stream of water, similar to those that were on the pools of Earth, to keep the water circulating. She didn't pay much attention as she watched Ronon catch up to her. She swam back until her back was against the pool wall and Ronon was in front of her.

Rather than treading in place, he put his arms on either side of her, using the wall as leverage to keep himself afloat, trapping her between his body and the wall; there was no mistaking his intent. Jennifer hesitated a moment before placing her hands on his shoulders; she couldn't tread properly with him this close anyway.

Something brushed against Jennifer's thigh. At first she thought it was Ronon's leg, but then something very much like a tentacle wrapped around her calf and she gasped. She tried to pull herself up and away using Ronon's body, but the thing was pulling her in the opposite direction, _into_ the water. Hard.

. . . . . . . .

Ronon's excitement at Jennifer suddenly wrapping herself around him was short-lived as she screamed his name, her arms tightening around his neck with a vice-like grip, and then he felt himself being pulled down into the water with her. He wrapped his right arm around Jennifer's waist, and the other he braced against the ledge of the pool wall in an effort to keep them both above the surface. He could have lifted himself out of the water easily, but something very strong was pulling against Jennifer. Ronon was strong enough to hold on to her, but Jennifer was loosening her grip around his neck and he knew that this tug-of-war would not last for long. Jennifer was hurting, and she was letting go of him to lessen the pain.

Ronon took a deep breath and let go of the wall. He held on to Jennifer's waist and was pulled under with her. Still holding onto her, he angled his head down towards her legs. He saw the shape of something large and translucent, yet it was barely discernible. However, he saw clearly the more opaque tentacle wrapped around Jennifer's left leg. At present the creature continued to drag them down into the depths of the water as Ronon retrieved a small blade from his hair. Something in the back of his mind warned that it might not be the best thing to injure the creature; no way of knowing how it would react. That thought was quickly quashed by a more urgent one that screamed, _Jennifer is drowning! _He could feel her body stopped trying to fight against the creature, and her arms went slack around his neck. It was hard to tell if the creature was slowing or time itself.

He righted himself, drew Jennifer to him, finding her mouth with his, he breathed his remaining reserves of air into her lungs.

Then he struck out at the creature.

. . . . . . . .

Jennifer saw black spots of unconsciousness bleed into the whiteness of shock. The burning in her lungs faded into a rush of release at her treacherous body giving up the fight. A final vision of Ronon's face floating before her bleary eyes. A first and last kiss . . . it was hard to tell. But the burning subsided, and a moment later her face broke the surface. She could breath.

Then she felt her body being lifted and laid against the cool floor. Her senses came rushing back. Her lungs still burned and she coughed up the water she had inhaled in panic before being dragged beneath the surface. Someone was calling her name and a a warm hand was brushing her hair away from her face. She rolled onto her side, towards the warmth she felt. It was radiating from his body. Always.

Ronon kept his arm around her waist as he stood and pulled her up with him. "We need to get out of here," he stated.

"Yes. Let's," Jennifer coughed. She made to walk beside him, but when she put her weight on her left leg, a sharp sensation of pins and needles made her wince. She looked down to see that there were pink circles in two staggered columns going down the length of her calf. They looked very similar to suction marks.

"That doesn't look good," she mumbled.

Without a word, Ronon lifted her up into his arms. Jennifer didn't protest. She'd just nearly drowned, after all.

He walked around to the other end of the pool, nearest to the exit. Ronon made quick work of collecting their clothes and the large bag he had brought, balancing Jennifer in his arms. He reached into it and brought out his gun.

"You brought a _gun_ to go swimming?" Jennifer asked.

"Looks like I needed it," he replied, his eyes never leaving the water as until they emerged onto the narrow walkway. Even then, he kept his eye on the pool entrance.

Ronon seemed to relax a bit once they the transporter doors slid shut.

Jennifer was felt her muscles relax as well, but it wasn't from relief. As the adrenaline wore off, her limbs felt heavy, and she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

"Ronon," she mumbled as the transporter doors opened again. He stepped out, and she felt him tilt his head down to look at her. _So tired. . ._

"Jennifer," Ronon shook her awake, a slight edge of worry in his voice.

"I think . . . ," she started. It was hard for her to concentrate. "Infirmary," she sighed sleepily, before the darkness claimed her.


	3. Chapter 3

—**Chapter 3—**

Ronon stood across from her bed, watching her sleep.

He would understand if she never wanted to speak to him again.

He would find a way to deal with the loss.

He always did.

He promised himself he would stay until she woke up.

The doctors had informed him that the creature had injected her with some sort of narcotic. It wasn't deadly, they had said, as its purpose seemed to be to render prey helpless. His insides clenched at the thought. Things had been going well. He had found out that Jennifer liked swimming as a form or recreation. He had gotten Zelenka to scan the pool to make sure what he had feared might happen didn't happen. He had even tested it out himself. _Had the creature been there all along and just ignored him? Why did it decide to act now, and with Jennifer? Did it sense that she was weaker, easier prey?_

Ronon shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts that had plagued him for the past two hours. He should have know something was wrong when Jennifer didn't notice that he had been injured as well. He reached beneath his shirt, smoothing his hand over the bandages on his side. The cuts had not been terribly deep, not requiring stitches. Ronon was thankful for that more than anything, because he couldn't handle anyone besides Jennifer stitching him up, and the fact he was the reason she wasn't able to—

His ears trained on the sound of Jennifer's vital signs monitor, a quickening of the beep that monitored her heart rate. Her legs shifted beneath the sheets of the infirmary bed. She inhaled deeply and let out a low moan. She blinked away the sleepiness and looked around, not seeing him at first. He took a step forward.

"Hey," was all he could think to say.

"Hey," she said, pushing herself up in the bed.

"I'll get the doctor," Ronon said, turning to leave.

"Wait," Jennifer called, and he obeyed. She met his eyes, and then looked away, seeming to consider something. "I mean, I'm fine, right. I think that thing injected me with something through his tentacles."

"Yeah," Ronon confirmed. "That's what they said. Said they'd keep you here for a day just in case."

Jennifer scoffed at that. "What a way to spend my first day off in two months."

Ronon felt the twisting in his heart again.

She stared in front of her, at nothing in particular. He was still waiting for her to dismiss him, had expected her too, and was amazed that she had not yet tired of his presence.

"Thank you, Ronon."

Ronon just stared at her, too shocked to say anything.

Jennifer took the opportunity to explain, "For getting me out, for . . . everything you went through planning the day. The clothes. It made me feel really . . . special."

She held his gaze, her hazel eyes glistening in the dim light of the room. She ducked her face away from his view, but she couldn't hide her hand as she swiped it across her cheek and under her eye. She was upset and still trying to make him feel better about the situation. Always thinking of others first. Of him. Even when he didn't deserve it.

He sighed, trying to find the words to relieve her of the burden. "Look. I'm sorry it . . . things didn't. . ."

"No," she interrupted. "I had fun up until. . .well. It was nice."

Why was she making this so hard for him? She was just trying to be nice, he knew.

She seemed to sense his turmoil. "Ronon," she soothed, "I . . . I know it's not what you wanted of the day. And that kiss wasn't at all I expected our first one to be. It's rather fuzzy actually. . ."

At that Ronon's eyes darted up to her face. She looked at him, expectantly, having intended to illicit a reaction. Her face broke into a smile that was pure sunlight, a ray of hope—of promise.

Ronon suppressed the overwhelming urge to take her face in his hand and sear her lips with a kiss she would never forget.

"So. . .what did you have planned for the rest of the evening?" she seemed genuinely curious.

Ronon looked at her, startled by the abruptness of her question. Shocked that they were even having a conversation right now. After everything.

"I mean, before the whole saving-me-from-alien-creepy-crawly fiasco?" she smirked.

Ronon took a few steps to stand right beside her bed. "Uhm . . .," Ronon faltered as he tried to remember the proper term for it, "dinner and a movie?"

"Ah," Jennifer nodded. "What movie?"

"_Iron Man._" Sheppard had said it was good, and Teyla had taken an unusual level of interest in the film's lead actor.

"Ok, then."

"'Ok then' what?"

"Ok then, let's go. Remember, it's my day off. It would be a sin to spend it cooped up in here," she said, throwing back the sheets.

As she did so, she was made aware of the bandages on her left leg. She wiggled her toes, and then lifted her knee, then quickly lowered it back down. "Whoah, that feels weird," she said, laying back against the pillows, as if the sudden movement had made her dizzy. After a few seconds she looked up to him. "A little help, please?"

Ronon obliged gently sliding one arm under Jennifer's legs and the other around her back as he prepared to lift her slight form from the bed. He lifted Jennifer up, but stopped short when he saw Marie entering the ward. She looked up from the tablet in her hand, and she took in the scene before her. Jennifer's breath caught in her throat. Though she was technically "the boss," she was nevertheless caught in an awkward position, in the process of being whisked away from the infirmary by a thoroughly smitten Satedan when she was supposed to be under observation.

"Marie. Hi," Jennifer squeaked.

Marie straightened, maintaining a professional air. She looked from Ronon to Jennifer, and then back to Ronon. "You'll want to go out the back way," was all she said, only her twinkling eyes betraying her otherwise cool demeanor.

Jennifer and Ronon watched in stunned silence as the woman strolled past Jennifer's bed and across the ward, her attention focused on the computer on nestled in her arm, as if she hadn't seen a thing.

_Little look, little smile  
Flick the switch and it's over  
Like it's lost and can never be found.  
_

_But maybe there's a tiny glow  
That won't die and won't leave us alone  
Star shining. The sun is rising.  
_

_There's a tiny glimmer flickering on the horizon._

—"Glimmer" by Aqualung

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: Well, that's the story. I hope y'all enjoyed it. It's the first story multi-chapter fic that I've completed on one go. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you'll take the time to leave feedback, no matter how brief. It's all appreciated, and helps motivate me to write more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Firsts**  
Author:** renisanz**  
Summary:** Epilogue to "It Takes Time to Get It Right (Glimmer)"**  
Category:** Romance**  
Rating:** PG**  
Wordcount:** 930**  
Warning: **High fluff content. Spoilers for _Iron Man_. Shame on you if you haven't seen it already.**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters and am using them for fun not profit.**  
Notes: **I just had to add this last scene to tie up a few things. I'm using the prompt "firsts" for this one, for the OSL Ficathon. Thanks to **journeyman07** for beta'ing. This story is a little lagniappe for everyone who's survived/surviving a stressful week.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The movie screen darkened, Nick Fury having revealed the _true_ purpose of S.H.I.E.L.D. to Tony Stark. Jennifer felt Ronon shift his position on the couch. She reclined against him with her back against his side and his arm across her waist to rest across her abdomen. Jennifer's legs were draped over the arm of the couch. She found that to be the most comfortable position for her injured leg.

Jennifer sighed and angled her head back to look at Ronon. He glanced back down at her, and she smiled. He responded by placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. A swarm of butterflies hatched in her stomach at his gentle affections. She wondered how the Satedan would take the news that she had fallen for a fictional character, and was seriously contemplating marrying Tony Stark. Well, Jennifer thought, she'd settled for Robert Downy, Jr., the actor, as long as he kept that goatee.

"You'll what?"

"Oh. . .did I just say that out loud?" Jennifer shrank into the sofa, wishing to disappear.

"Yeah," Ronon grunted.

"Oh, those drugs must be must be messing with my inhibitions," Jennifer mumbled. She risked looking up at Ronon to see a knowing smirk curving his mouth, his hazel eyes twinkling with amusement.

As Jennifer studied his dark features, she realized that she had never really been attracted to men with facial hair. That is, until a tall and brooding Satedan began making regular trips to the infirmary, frightening away all other staff so that she was always left with the task of treating him a way that almost always involved him leaving with stitches.

Jennifer shook her head and smiled at the memories.

"What?" Ronon's voice rumbled against her side.

"I was just,…" Jennifer paused as her speech was overtaken by a yawn. Recovering, she finished, "I was just thinking that it's, uhm, rather late." She mentally kicked herself once the words were out. "I mean. . . I enjoyed the date," Jennifer smiled, weakly.

Ok, she definitely needed some rest, because she had quickly devolved into a babbling idiot.

Ronon seemed to get the hint, though. "It's been a long day," he said simply. He tightened his arm around her waist, hugging her to him. She relished the increased closeness as she felt his mouth against the top of her head.

Then Ronon was shifting away from her, getting up from the couch and gently lifting her up with him. When her bare feet touched the cool floor, but Ronon didn't release her immediately, waiting to make sure that she was steady on her injured leg.

Jennifer tested her footing, and she felt steady. Ronon's large hand lingered on her hip, the warm seeping through the thin material of her shirt.

"I'm good," she smiled up at him reassuringly. She realized that Ronon still felt guilty about the swimming disaster. It had only been a few hours ago. Jennifer had awakened early, content to spend most of the day holed up in her quarters. She hadn't had any plans other than maybe catching up on a few movies, but even that prospect lacked appeal, and she found herself wondering the lightly trafficed halls of Atlantis, drifting in the direction of the infirmary. And that was when Ronon had intercepted her. Near-drowning incident aside, she had had fun today.

Without a second thought, Jennifer stood on the tip of her toes as she placed her right on hand Ronon's shoulder, using it for both leverage and to pull him down to her. She flicked her tongue over her bottom lip before finding his mouth with her own. If Ronon was as shocked by her boldness as she was, he didn't show it. When Ronon kissed her back, Jennifer was glad for the strong arm that had wrapped around her waist, holding her steady as the galaxy spun round them.

. . . . .

Jennifer didn't really remember the walk back to her room. It seemed like Ronon may have half-carried her most of the way, which she didn't mind at this point. They reached the door to her quarters, and Jennifer pushed down the sudden urge to giggle incessantly as she turned to bid Ronon goodnight.

She giggled anyway.

Ronon was looking down at her quizzically, but mirth twinkled in his eyes all the same. Jennifer tilted her face up to him. Her eyes fluttered closed as he leaned down and placed warm lips against her cool forehead, and her face flushed.

"Thanks for the wonderful day," she mumbled, before his mouth covered hers in a lingering kiss. She felt Ronon's palm rest against her neck, fingers curling around her nape as his thumb grazed the side of her jaw. When he pulled away, Jennifer felt as if her face would split if she smiled any wider.

"Goodnight, Jennifer," Ronon said finally, brushing her hair behind her ear, and then allowing his thumb to caress her cheek.

Jennifer realized that they could very well stand here staring at each other for an eternity, savoring the newness of what was happening between them. _This relationship_, she mused.

Ronon's eyes didn't leave Jennifer's as he waved his hand over the panel beside the door, causing it to open. Ronon stepped slightly away from her, his hands dug into the pockets of his pants, a sense of finality in the gesture.

The date had ended.

Reluctantly, Jennifer stepped backward across the threshold. "Goodnight," she waved. She didn't turn around until the door swooshed closed before her. She leaned her back against the door and slid down to the floor, tired but content.

_-finis-_

. . . . . . . . . .

A/N: Ok, now I'm _really_ done with this fic. Thank y'all so much for the wonderful response you gave to "Glimmer." :)

As always, feedback is expected and appreciated.


End file.
